La venganza
by Asuet
Summary: Ya se, ya se, no es un titulo muy original pero que se le va hacer lo dice todo.


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

Antecedentes: Bueno este fragmento de la historia ocurre durante el torneo de las artes marciales, no aparece Buu, ni revive Goku , no hay Saiyaman(lo odio, prefiero mil veces al guerrero dorado). Todos los guerreros z se han reunido para vengarse de Mister Satán aunque se llevaran más de una sorpresa.

"…" comunicación telepática.

* * *

Le ha dislocado el hombro, el dolor era terrible pero aguanto sin gritar no les daría esa satisfacción a ellos ni a esa zorra que había amañado el programa de emparejamiento de los combates para que su padre luchara con una mujer que lo había vencido fácilmente y ella con una niña de 4 años que le estaba dando una paliza. Culpa suya por confiarse y no decir nada cuando las oyó hablar.

Flascback

Estaba caminando hacia el lugar donde se reunían los participantes cuando oye unas voces nombrar a su padre y a ella.

- Entonces ¿está hecho?.- dijo una voz femenina.- ¿luchare con Satán?.

- Si está arreglado el programa para eso.- Confirmo otra voz de mujer.- Y le he añadido el extra de que su hija luche con Marón.

- Pero que mas da con quien luche la hija.- Pregunto la primera voz.- perderá da igual con quien pelee.- dijo riéndose las dos.

- Si pero cuando pierda contra una niña de 4 años la vergüenza…-contesto riendo

- No, creo es sido excesivo Bulma.- Dijo.- No sabemos nada de ella solo que en la escuela la consideran la más fuerte después de su padre según mi hijo.

- Pues eso se le va a acabar.- dijo maliciosamente.- De todas maneras ya no se puede hacer nada, si quieres combatir contra Satán hay que dejarlo de esa manera.

Fin flacsback

- Te rindes.- dijo la pequeña volviéndola al presente.- Ahora aun menos me puedes hacer.

- No, no me rindo.- contesta Videl.

- Pero si tienes el hombro fuera.- señala incrédula.

- Dame tres minutos.- pidió tranquilamente.

- ¿Para qué?- Pregunto la niña.

- Para colocarme el hombro en el sitio.- le dijo.- y continuamos.

- Vale tres minutos.- concedió después de pensarlo unos segundos.

Sin perder tiempo Videl cogió su brazo dislocado por detrás y atrapo su mano con los pies entonces llevo su mano delante de su hombro herido y la coloco para hacer la presión que guiaría el hombro a su sitio. Respiro tres veces profundamente y se inclino fuerte y rápidamente hacia delante a la vez que con la mano empujo la articulación al sitio. El dolor la dejo sin respiración, casi la hace desfallecer pero al cabo de unos segundos bajo y se obligo a tener una respiración profunda pero sin hiperventilar. Saco su mano de los pies y dejo que el brazo colgara en paralelo a su cuerpo no lo podría utilizar mucho pero ya no se dañaría más al moverse. Se sentó sobre sus pies y se concentro en desligarse del dolor entonces le oyó:

- "Muy bien mi niña.- Le dijo una voz familiar.- Ahora concéntrate, siente los latidos de tu corazón y por debajo de estos el latido de tu vida, lo sientes".

- Si, es el latido de mi energía.- Susurra Videl.

- ¿Que dices?- Pregunta la niña.- Te queda 55 segundos.

- "Eso es, ahora hazlo".- Le ordeno la voz.

Videl lleva su mano delante de su cara, cierra los ojos concentrándose.

- "Siente su energía.- le dijo la voz."

- Se acabo el tiempo, allá voy.- le dijo alegremente Marón.

La niña cansada del juego decidió terminar de una vez y dejarla inconsciente de un golpe así que lanzo un puñetazo con fuerza y rapidez, entonces Videl abrió los ojos y paró el golpe con su brazo sano la niña se sorprendió pero enseguida sigue atacando pero Videl para todos sus golpes.

- ¿Cómo es posible?.- pregunta Yamcha sorprendido.- Si antes no podía ni tocarla.

- Se ha colocado el hombro ella sola y sin soltar un solo grito.- dice Krilin ya preocupado por la situación.- Parece estar en trance.

Mientras la niña empieza a enfadarse al ver que todos sus puñetazos son parados.

- "Ya falta poco, espera el momento en el que se abra una pequeña brecha y atacas como te enseñe ¿te acuerdas?".- dijo la voz.

- Si, me acuerdo.- susurro Videl mientras sonreía.

Al ver la sonrisa Marón pensó se estaba burlando de ella, le lanzo un fuerte puñetazo y un rodillazo a la cara. Videl para el puñetazo con el mano y le rodilla con el brazo herido, ahí estaba la brecha en su defensa.

- Ahora.- Grito mientras se concentraba en reunir toda su energía enviándola a su mano y liberarla en una explosión que lanzo violentamente a la niña hacia el muro fuera del ring.- No.- dijo al ver que se haría mucho daño.

Instintivamente movió sus últimas energías y freno el choque de la niña. Marón cayó al suelo fuera del ring y unos segundos después Videl perdió la consciencia al haber agotado toda su fuerza vital.

- Señoras y señores, Marón está fuera del ring ha perdido el combate pero Videl esta inconsciente y claramente no puede seguir combatiendo así que el combate se declara en empate y las dos están eliminadas.- Dictamino el presentador del torneo después de hablar con los jueces.- Tomaremos un descanso de 20 min.

- Ha utilizado un ataque con ki.- Dijo Gohan impresionado.- Eso no nos lo esperábamos.

- No ha ganado.- Dijo Trunks.

- Pero tampoco ha perdido.- señalo Goten.

- Esto debería recordaros que no debéis juzgar precipitadamente a nadie y menos a un luchador.- Dijo 18.- Aun que sea hija de un estafador mentiroso.

Mientras en el ring los camilleros se acercaron a Videl para llevársela pero ella recobro la consciencia y se negó a que la llevaran se levanto sola y se encamino lentamente hacia donde estaban el resto de participantes cuando ya había bajado las escaleras se le acerco corriendo Marón.

- Oye, siento haberte hecho daño.- dijo tímidamente ahora.

- No pasa nada, los combates son así.- Contesto Videl sonriéndole.-Tu te has hecho daño con la caída.

- No, bueno solo un poco.- le dijo sonriente la niña.-Oye, ¿Puedo acompañarte a la enfermería a que te curen?- Pregunto mientras andaban hacia la entrada.

- Ehhh, claro.- dijo sorprendida.- Si te dejan tus padres.

- Mama, papa ¿puedo ir a curar a Videl?.- Pregunto Marón al llegar junto a ellos.

- Bueno.- contesto Krilin mirando a Picolo que afirmo con la cabeza.- pero no molestes.

Entonces Marón salto sobre Videl que reacciono a tiempo de que no le diese en el hombro herido y aun así se resintió de la acción de la niña, después de una mirada a todos los guerreros z se giro y se fue rumbo a la enfermería conversando tranquilamente con la pequeña.

- Crees que has hecho bien en dejarla ir con ella.- le dijo Yamcha.

- Videl no le hará ningún daño.- contesto Picolo.- De echo si ha perdido el combate fue por evitar que la pequeña se hiciese daño, lo habéis visto.

- Gasto sus últimas energías en frenar a la mocosa en lugar de permanecer consciente y ganar.- dijo despectivamente Vegeta.- Eso es de idiotas como Kakarot.- Señalo.

- Queríais darle una lección al padre y a la hija, lo hemos conseguido con el padre, se lo merecía.- Dijo Gohan.- Pero creo que Videl nos ha dado una lección a nosotros.

- Y merecida también.- dice Picolo.- Aunque no haya perdido, habéis herido su espíritu.

- ¿Estas diciendo que tenemos pedirle disculpas?.- dice Bulma.

- Eso lo tenéis que decidir cada cual con su conciencia.- dijo Picolo

- Se como compensarla.- contesto Gohan.- Si es que aun me deja acercarme a ella.

- ¿Con que?.- pregunto bulma.

- Entrenarla.- dijo Gohan.

- Así que lo has sentido tu también.- inquirió Vegeta.

- Si, claro que si.- confirmo Gohan.- Es como nosotros.

- ¿Cómo vosotros?.- pregunto Chi-chi preocupada con lo que decía su hijo.

- Es que nadie se ha fijado en que durante ese momento esa mocosa ha utilizado su ki para atacar sin tener entrenamiento previo.- dijo vegeta.- Tu hija ha tenido suerte si llega ser una bola de energía en lugar de un simple empujón la habría matado.

- ¿Queeee?- Exclaman todos.

- Sois idiotas, la paz os reblandece el cerebro.- dijo Vegeta.- Bueno te la dejo a ti ya que todas maneras ya era tuya desde antes de empezar este estúpido torneo.- Concedió haciendo sonroja a Gohan por la insinuación que había el tono utilizado.

- ¿Quién es tuya tío Gohan?- pregunta Marón.-¿Ya tienes novia?

- No, pequeña aun estoy esperando a que crezcas tu.- Le contesto cogiéndola en brazos.

- Pero que tonto eres, para cuando crezca ya serás demasiado viejo.- Dijo inocentemente.

Todos se rieron del comentario. Mientras Videl se acercaba donde estaba Bulma mirándola fijamente todos se giraron y se prepararon por si Videl era una amenaza para su amiga. La muchacha se paró a menos de medio metro de Bulma.

- ¿Quieres algo?- Pregunto despectivamente.

- Si, quiero decirle que me parece despreciable el sucio truco que se ha gastado utilizando su poder y la confianza de las personas del torneo.- le dijo Videl.

- ¿Te crees que puedes dar lecciones aquí?- exclamo Bulma.- Después de todo eres la hija de un estafador y has hecho el ridículo con una niña de 4 años.- dijo irreflexivamente tratando de herir aun más el orgullo de la muchacha.

- Ella no ha hecho el ridículo, es una gran luchadora.- grito Marón.- ¿Verdad que si?¿Verdad que luchamos bien las dos?.-pregunto a Gohan.

- Si, fue un gran combate.- Contesto Gohan mirando a Videl.

- Gracias Marón.- Agradeció Videl caminando hacia ella separándose de Bulma calmando así la tensión.

El presentador volvió al ring y empezó a llamar a los siguientes participantes y continuar el torneo cuyo desenlace ya en una incógnita para todos. Sin sospechar que la venganza llevada a cabo provocaría consecuencias a la única persona que no las merecía.

* * *

Bueno de momento la dejo como cerrada, tengo el capitulo siguiente pero estoy bloqueada con esta historia no tengo ni idea de por donde continuarla, como suelen decir si mi musa decide hacerme otra visita la continuare.


End file.
